A Love Story, Jess and Becker
by Aramantha
Summary: This story is based on the relationship between Becker and Jess, there will still be action involved.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me know what you think, love ya M xoxoxo

**...**

**"Are you going to tell her?" I heard Abby ask me whilst we were on our way to an anomaly to lock it down "Tell who what?" her and Connor who was sitting in the backseat started laughing "What?" Abby stopped laughing after a few seconds and reviled what I was supposed to be telling whoever it was, she asked me"When are you going to tell Jess that you love her?" we pulled up at the anomaly site and got out the cars and set up the equiptment "Me and Jess are friends, that's all" they shook their heads and got on with it "Yeah Abby, we're just friends" Jess' voice came over the ear pieces, I keep frogetting that we have these and that she can hear every word that we're saying. "Yeah right" Connor scoffed and locked the anomaly. Matt nudged Connor and he shrugged, "OK Becker I want you to get three men to circulate the immediate area and find out if there's any creatures in and if there is, call it in"**

**We left the anomaly site, leaving two men there to guard it until it vanished and went back to the ARC and as soon as we got into the command area the alarms went off again, "Becker your not going to like this" I went over to the computer screen and looked "There's an anomaly at your address" I frooze, I didn't know what to do or say then I remembered that my little sister Katie is there "Katie!" I started running off to the cars where I was followed by Matt, Abby and Connor who all got into my car and I had men get in the car behid me with all the necessary equiptment "Who's Katie?" Matt asked "My little sister"**

**After pulling up I kicked my door in "Katie?" everyone scattered out to look for her but no one could see her "Becker, help me!" I ran up to her upstairs and seen her pulling one of the doors to keep it closed "There is something on the other side" I nodded and pulled her close to me, Matt, Abby and Connor got to the were we were "Matt can you handle this? I'm going to take her back to the ARC" he nodded "Listen to all commands from Matt, he's in charge" I grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her outside with me "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" she shook her head and we got into the car. "What was it?" I couldn't tell her because she would go back to see it and end up getting hurt, like she always does "It's nothing for you to worry about" she shrieked and flew her hands in the air for dramatic effect "Nothing to worry about... I was nearlly killed!"**

**Once back at the ARC I took her to Jess "Jess do you mind if she sits with you for a little while" Jess smiled and nodded, I pulled up a chair for Katie and she sat down next to Jess, I had to go and tell James what had happened and why there was a sixteen year old girl in his command space. **

_..._

_"So your Jess?" she nodded and I smiled wide "He's told me all about you, he likes you" she blushed and tried to hide it but I seen it, she liked him to "So I'm debating with myself about who will make the first move" she turned to her controls and started typing things "He will I think" _

_"Leave her alone" I heard his voice say from the command computer thingy and looked at Jess shocked "I want one of these" she nodded "I'll see what I can do" oh yeah, getting a cool little ear piece for myself, Jess handed me one so I could talk to him. I walked away so she wouldn't hear the conversation._

_"Just tell her"_

_"Tell her what?" he was so dumb_

_"Tell Jess you love her, it's obvious to everyone... trust me, she likes you to"_

_"Look, I'll be there in about five minutes, give the ear piece back to Jess and then I will take you out for something to eat or something, my boss has given me the rest of the day off. I will explain things to you"_

_"OK, better be somewhere nice and Jess said I can have the ear piece"_

_"OK, sit still"_

_"Yes sir" I suluted to him even thought he couldnt see me but Jess was walking past and must of seen me because she started laughing "Ya know I can hear what your saying when you have those in" she walked off smiling. _

**...**

**I took Katie to Subway because she liked Subway and because they wern't to bad on prices "Jess is going to be here in about ten minutes OK? She's going to help me explain things to you and I don't want you talking about me loving her or her loving me OK?" she nodded and got a table whilst I ordered all the Subs (Jess texted me what she wanted).**

**When Jess arrived she sat down next to me and we started eating our food and it was silent whilst we ate, mostly because I was worried about what I was going to tell Katie. James said I could tell her the truth but I had to get her to sign the 'Keep Quiet' contract, and she must sign the contract first. **

**"So, you said you were going to explain... so explain" I looked at Jess for help, she put the contract infront of Katie and handed her a pen "You must sign this before we tell you" Katie nodded and signed in all the right places and Jess started off first "ARC stands for Anomaly Research Centre, that ball of light in your room was an anomaly. They are like passages from all different times in the world, sometimes creatures come through them like they did today and these creatures can be from the future or the past" I decided it was time for me to cut in. "The one in your room was from the past, it was a dinosaur according to Connor and very dangerous, Myself, Connor, Abby, Matt and my soliders lock the anomalys and if anything comes through then we help it back in or take it back to the ARC if the anomaly is gone"**

_..._

_Was he telling me he fourt dinosaurs everyday? I didn't _

_really have anything to say and of course I asked him and Jess if they were telling me the truth and they took me back to the ARC and showed me a room that had the creatures in, there was a mammoth in there! A flipping mammoth and all other sorts of pre-historic animals. "This is unbelievable" I whispered and some man in a suit came and stood next to me "Extrodinany isn't it?" I nodded and he held his hand out to me and I shook it "James Lecster" he introduced himself as "Katie Becker"._

_"What time do you get off Jess?" she looked startled for a moment before answering me "About six-ish" I nodded "Do you want to come round and get something to eat and watch a movie with us, I'm getting bored of his kung fu movies" she looked at him and he nodded "OK, I'll pick up some foor on the way... chinese?" _

**...**

**OK. I had to admit I was looking forward to Jess coming over, I do like her... alot, she was so sweet and she was so nice to everyone and she didn't have a bad bone in her body, she was the kind of woman in my life and she was great with Katie which was my priority. **

**I thanked Katie in my head for inviting Jess over, I could get to know her more and then when Katie goes to bed I could tell Jess how I really feel about her and all I can do is prey that she feels the same.**

**A knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I checked the mirror as I answered the door and there she was, standing there with a bad of food, looking so beautiful.**

...

OK. So I thought I would add the first chapter just to see what people think, If it's not liked or reviewed then I will delete it but let me know. Please, if you read this then please please review, Love Muchly Mxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for taking the time to read my first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one :) xxx

**BOLD - BECKER **_ITALLIC - KATIE __**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS**_

**...**

**I invited her in and took the bags off her so she could take her coat off, she went through to the living room and I could hear her laughing with Katie about something. I went into the kitchen and put the food on the plates and brought it out and seen Katie sitting on the corner seat and only leaving the seat next to Jess avaliable and I smiled to myself "What are you two making me watch then?" the giggled a little and Jess handed me the DVD case as I sat down 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' I put the DVD case down "Nice choice"**

**Halfway through the movie Katie said she felt tired and went to bed, after a few minutes Jess got scared and jumped, she ended up with her head in the crock of my neck and I put my arm around her not really thinking anything of it and obviously Jess didn't because she didn't move it and she seemed relaxed about it. **

_**...**_

_**I didn't know what to do when he put his arm around me, I didn't mean to jump into him but I did and I'm glad he didn't reject me and he put is arm around me, I settled himself into him more just to see what he would do and he relaxed.**_

_**The movie finished and Becker told me it was to late to be going home, and he said I was to tired to drive home "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed for the night" he was so sweet. "No honestly Becker I'll just get a taxi home, I'll be fine" I stood up to go but he grabbed my hand "Stay" he said and I looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds.**_

_**He pulled me further down onto the sofa "Please Jess. I really want you to stay, it will make me feel better knowing your OK"**_

**...**

**I wanted to tell Jess how I felt about her but I wanted to know for fact that she felt the same and I suppose there was only going to be one way that I could do that, when she stood up I brought her back down to the sofa and we stared into eachother's eyes for a short while and I took my chance. I kissed her. **

**She kissed me back, I leaned in abit more and so did she and when we pulled away for much needed air we looked at eachother again "I like you Jess, alot. Your one of the most amazing people in the world, your sweet and funny and what I like mose is that you and Katie get on"**

**She smiled whilst I spoke "I like you to. Your sweet and I your an amazing person to I mean you risk your life every day just to make sure people are OK and to be honest Katie is awesome" I laughed "Be with me" I said and she smiled "I would love to"**

_**...**_

_**I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend, he was the perfect guy for me and I just love everything about him. His personality, his morals and his looks and uniform aren't to bad either. **_

_**"Why does Katie live with you and not your parents?" that was the first time that question had dawned on me, it was sort of strange that a 16 year old girl lived with her 26 year old brother and not her parents. I looked at him and realised he was looking away and clearly uncomfortable "Sorry. It's none of my business, forget I asked" he laughed slightly "Don't be sorry, can we talk about this another time?" I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead "Thank you"**_

_**I leaned into him more and we laid down on the sofa together "Stay here tonight please" I couldn't deny my new boyfriend could I? **_

_**He got me one of his shirts to use and he got into his boxers and we laid in his bed and cuddled until we fell asleep.**_

**...**

**I was glad that I kissed Jess because I now have an amazing girlfriend and I was so glad that she decided to stay the night instead of driving home or getting a taxi home, I felt so much better with her here in my arms.**

**I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off which woke Jess up to, I turned it off and got up "Time for work" I whispered to her and she sighed "I'm to tired" I laughed and kissed her on the forhead "C'mon I'll drop you off at home so ou can get changed"**

**We got into her car and because she was still half asleep I decided that I should drive, when I pulled up at her apartment she invited me in and I waited in her living room whilst she got ready. Looking around I could see that she was a traditional girl, she had wallpaper walls and carpet floors instead of laminate which many people prefer and she also had lots of pictures up of her family and friends, there was one that caught my eye. It was a picture of me, Jess, Abby, Matt and Connor.**

**"Ready?" she asked whilst she came into the living room more woken up then before, we got back to the car and drove to work together and I knew that in itself will make speculation among our collegues. **

_..._

_When I woke up I went to the kitchen to see what we had because it was my turn to go food shopping today, he left me the money on the kitchen counter and a list of things I needed to get but he never actually looked through the cubords to have a look he just guessed._

_I looked at the clock and seen that it was nearlly half 12 and I quickly got dressed and out to ASDA down the road to get our food. On my way out I seen the he had left his car here which was confusing. How did he get to work? Did him and Jess go together? Did hey finally tell each other about their true feelings?_

_I smiled whilst walking down the street and going into ASDA's. I started loading the trolly when I heard a scream from the ladies tolielts, I went in and seen an anomaly and that was it... just the anomaly, no animal, no woman... nothing. Then there was a hand coming out of it, I went to grab it but whatever grabbed her pulled her back in. _

_I got my phone out and called Becker "I'm at work... what's wrong?" I stood there in the woman's toliets looking at the anomaly "I'm in ASDA's down the road from us and there is an anomaly in the ladies toilets, a hand came through and I went to pull who ever it was out but what ever was on the other side got her first" _

_He was getting a unit up and told me to get out of the ladies toliets and he rung up ASDA to get the place cleared which it did in seconds but as I was leaving the toilets I heard a screeching sound, a creature had come through it. I started to run and I ran up one of the isles to try and loose it but it was fast, I got my phone out again to ring Becker but I was knocked out cold. _

**...**

**Once me and the team arrived we went through the front exits and I got people blocking all exits so we can catch this thing before it gets out. We were going up and down the isles when I seen some shoes. I ran over to them and seen Katie laying on the floor, bleeding from her head, I then seen the creature coming from the right and shot at it on high electic volts on the guns even though it was a small animal but it had hurt Katie. **

**I picked her up and Abby said she would take her back to the ARC whilst I sorted all things security here. **

**I couldn't work properly knowing that Katie was hurt and without me there when she wakes up, when ever she was hurt or ill I would be ther but I can't. **

_..._

_I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, I seen Jess sitting next to me, she smiled at me and came over. "He's gonna kill you. He told you to stay away from them" she said and I know he did but it wasn't my fault "Where's Alex?" I asked but my voice was bearly a whisper "Who's Alex?" I turned to my right and seen Abby "Becker... is he here?" _

_They told me he would be here once he finished up his duties which could take forever "Did you two have fun last night?" I asked Jess once Abby left the room and she blushed "We're together. Do you mind?" I laughed. Why was she asking me if it was OK? "Of course it is... why wouldn't it be? I think you two are the perfect match. _

...

OK, it's only the second chapter and this is a little rushed so it might be crap, sorry if it is. Much Love M xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys here we go with Chapter 3... Let me know what you think :) Much Love M xoxoxo

**BOLD - BECKER **_ITALLIC - KATIE __**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS**_

_..._

_I awoke after a little nap that I felt I needed and seen Alex sitting on a chair next to Jess and they were holding hands like a teenage couple "Evening" I said with my voice being only just above a whisper, they turned to look at me and smiled "How you feeling?" Jess asked and I nodded in respnose "Better. I still have a bit of a headache but apart from that I'm OK"_

_We made small talk until a doctor come into my room "Hi Katie, you are allowed to go home once your brother fills out the discharge forms OK?" she smiled at me and she looked a little creepy but I nodded along with her anyway, Becker left the room and Jess moved to a seat next to my bed. _

_"You were talking in your sleep, you were asking for your mum, do you wanna ring her?" he obviously hadn't told her yet. "My mum and dad are dead, they died three years ago in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a rede light and smashed the car to pieces with them inside." she gasped in horror and took my hand "I'm sorry I didn't know" I smiled at her reasuringly "It's OK, I just thought he would of told you, they were going to put me in care but he wasn't having any of it... in the end the courts decided that it would be best that he was my guardian."_

_Becker came back in and grabbed my bag that someone had brought in and helped my get off the bed, "Go and get changed and then we're ready" he handed me the bag and I went himself and Jess left the room so I could get changed and then I met them outside the room and then we left to go home. _

**...**

**Jess told me that Katie told her about our parents and I felt bad that it wasn't me who told her but even though it was three years ago it still feels raw, like it happened a month ago. I know Katie doesn't think about them all to much but I do... I think about them all the time and I just didn't feel comfortable with telling Jess about it just yet but Katie saved me the trouble I suppose. **

**We had to take Jess' car because I left mine at the house this morning, Katie gave me a knowing smile and I rolled my eyes at her "So Jess are you staying again tonight?" she asked and I seen Jess blush slightly "No not tonight I have an early shift tomorrow. I have to be up at 4:30" **

**I was slightly disapointed but when she dropped us of she said she would come in for a bit, I opened the door and Katie went off to bed to get some sleep. I made Jess and myself a cup of coffee and we went and cuddled on the sofa and turned the TV on "I'm sorry about your parents" I looked at her and kissed her on the cheek "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault" she looked up at me and she kissed me on the lips and I deepened it. **

**We got a little carried away and soon enough we were in my bedroom on my bed, she put her hands on the sides of my shirt and started to lift it, I gave her her a hand and pulled it off myself and then I took hers off. "You sure about this?" I asked and she nodded "Yes" **

_..._

_I was glad that my brother finally got together with Jess and I'm glad that they are happy but they really need to keep it down, I'm trying to sleep after being nearlly killed... again... by a pre-historic animal and all my brother can think about is getting some. Jess isn't helping either with all her weird and annoying noises._

_I decided to plug my ear phones into my laptop and listen watch a movie just to drown out those horrible noises. _

_**...**_

_**I can't believe that me and Becker did this so early into our relationship but I have no regrets, it was everything that I hoped it would be and more and he was so gentle and sweet expecially when he asked me if I was sure that I wanted to do it and I'm glad we did.**_

_**I looked over at him alseep and seen that it was 10 o'clock at night and I had to be up at half four, I managed to untangle myself from him and the sheet and quietly got dressed. I found a note pad and pen in the kitchen and wrote him a quick note and placed it on his bedside table. **_

_**Once I'd done that I went to my car and drove off home to get ready for an early and long shift that awaited me tomorrow.**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

**My alarm woke me up at 7:00 and I turned it off and turned to give Jess a cuddle but seen that she wasn't me, I looked around my room for any sign of Jess and seen a note on my bedside table.**

_**Becker,**_

_**I'm sorry that I left but I had to get home so that I could get to work early, I'll see you in the morning at work. I always did like a man in a uniform... Jess xx**_

**I laughed at the man in uniform part and put the note down and got ready for a long day that awaited me. **

**I got in my car and drove to the ARC and went into the command centre and seen Jess sitting at the controls doing all sorts, I went up to her and kissed the top of her head, she turned around and smiled at me "Hey" she stood up "Breakfast?" I nodded and we headed off to the cantein and see Matt, Abby and Connor sitting at a table "You go sit down and I'll get us something. What do you want?" she looked around "Just some toast with butter will do" I nodded adn she went and sat down with them. **

_**...**_

_**As I sat down I got all sorts of stares off of Matt, Abby and Connor. They were waiting to here all about it "So you and Becker? Never saw that one coming" Connor said sarcastically "You and Abby together? Never saw that coming" I copied his tone and he went back to eating his breakfast. **_

_**Becker cae and sat down "Got you trained already?" Abby said and he shook his head "I got us some breakfast whats the big deal? Connor not get you none?" she looked at Connor and they started their own conversation. **_

_**When we finished our breakfast I went back to my command post and I was only there a few minutes when the alarms started going off again. "I'm sending the co ordinates now" I said to Becker then I turned to him "Be safe" he grinned and kissed me "Always am" he raced off with the team to save the world again.**_

...

OK, review and suscribe. Much Love M xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**BOLD - BECKER **_**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS**_

Let me know what you think of Chapter 4. Review and suscribe... Much Love M xoxoxo

**...**

**Arriving at the anomaly location I got my troops and th rest of the team and we were all given our orders, my troops were to lock the anomaly and me, Matt, Connor and Abby were to check out the surronding area "Jess any sign of an incursion?" I asked and I got a reply a few seconds after "Not that I can see but I'll keep looking" we decided to split up into teams. Me and Matt and then Abby and Connor. **

**"Guys there's another anomaly in The Thames. Lester want Matt and Becker to check it out, he also want you to take three soliders with you. Another two are on their way down with a locking system for the anomalys" we raced to the car and drove down to The Thames. **

**When we arrived on scene we had a submarine waiting for us "Becker, there's an incursion in The Thames. I don't know what it is or how many so be careful" I just laughed at her over protective ways "Always"**

**Matt got into the submarine whilst I passed the equiptment to him and then I got in, what we needed to find out what creatures had come through and how many of them had come through. "Did you give me the EMD's?" Matt asked and I pointed to one of the boxes of equiptment. I looked out the window whilst he got the EMD's ready. "Jess tell Lester that the only way to get the situation assesed was if I was to go into the water and look for myself because I can't see much out of the subs windows, they are to small and don't cover enough area" Jess put Lester on an ear piece and I spoke with him and we came to the agreement that I only stay in the water for five minutes. **

**I put on the wet suit and got the EMD, we had to float back up to the surface so that I could get in a speed boat with two divers to check out the area "Stay safe" Matt said, I gave him a simple nod and handed him my ear piece "Are you sure these will work under water?" he nodded and started demonstrating "They've been modified and can now work in under water, in the snow... basically anywhere" I took it off him and got into the speed boat and we were off.**

**Once at the anomaly site myself and the two divers went into the water looking around everywhere and not leaving anywhere un-searched. I turned around to tell the other two that it was time to head up but one of them was missing. I swam to the other diver and we looked but couldn't find him.**

**We searched for a few minutes and I found his EMD on the floor or the river and then heard alot of splashing from behing me, I turned and seen the other diver being eaten by... a megalodon. **

**I started swimming to the top faster and faster, the EMD I had wouldn't have the power to take it down, I got to the top and climbed back on the speed boat "We have to get back there now!" the driver nodded and we made our way to Matt and the others. **

_**...**_

_**I was speaking to Matt over the earpieces and he kept saying everything was OK but when the five minutes Becker had been given were up and there was still no sign of him "Where is he Matt?" he sighed "I don't know... I'm sure he's on his way up now"**_

_**I couldn't help but panic, what was I going to tell Katie? She shouldn't have to go through this again. He was such an idiot. Did he not know what this could do to her? Did he not think about her and her feelings? Did he not think about me and my feelings? He was in so much trouble when he got back here... if he did.**_

_**A few minutes later I heard Matt let out a huge sigh "What is it Matt?" he sounded excited "He's back" I let out a huge sigh of relief and then after a couple more minutes he was back on the ear piece "There's a megalodon at least one, it killed the two divers and these EMD's are not going to be enough to take it down... we need serious man power here Jess" I decided to hold in my frustration of him until he got back "OK, I'll speak to Lester... we need to talk when you get back" I cut them off and went and spoke to Lester. **_

**...**

**"Someone's in the dog house" Matt said and I gave him an evil stare, he chuckled and went off to do something else. I know Jess wasn't happy that I was going into the water but at the end of the day it was my job to protect people and how could I protect people if I didn't know what the danger was.**

**I also knew that when I got back to the ARC she was going to give me an earfull or she my be feeling nice today and leave it until we went back to my place tonight but I don't think that she wanted to argue with Katie there****so it was ****definitely** **when we get back to the ARC.**

**We waited for about 10 minutes before another car turned up with real weapons. "Lester has given you permission to blow up the creature but only as a last resort" I nodded and took the cases of weapons off him. **

**Me and Matt opened the cases to find dynamite and the other ones had tranquilizers in with a note from Lester;**

**There is enough tranquilizer to take down four T-rex's. Use them all at once.**

**It was then decided that myself, Matt and another four divers would find the creature then tranquilize it, put it back through the anomaly and then just make sure no more creatures come through and wait for it to disappear.**

_**...**_

_**I seen Becker come walking through with Matt laughing about something, I got out of my chair and stormed over to them "Becker come with me" Matt laughed and walked off, I found an empty room and locked it after we went in.**_

_**"What were you playing at? You could've easily been killed like them two divers. What am I supposed to tell Katie if you get killed? It's not fair to her and it's not fair to the people who care about you!" he stood in silence for a moment before replying "Jess it's my job to protect everyone and how can I protect them without knowing what I'm protecting them from!" I let at a sigh of frustration "Don't have a girlfriend if you don't want to stay alive and on the same note, if your not going to bother to try and stay alive then give Katie to someone who won't die on her" **_

_**I left the room after my last comment, I felt pretty bad that I said it because I know I hit a nerve when I brought Katie up. Katie was his life, everything he did was for her and to make sure she was OK and well looked after. What I said was harsh about giving Katie to someone else but I think he might listen now. **_

_**What would happen to Katie if he died? She would be taken into care and that wasn't fair, putting her into care because she had a brother who would rather take action then think later when he should think first because it's not just him he has to worry about. **_

**...**

**Jess was right, it wasn't fair to Katie because one day I may not be so lucky and I could very well end up dead. I don't want her to have to go through all the pain of losing someone again, she's only sixteen and she's been through so much already. I suppose I could not put myself in so many dangerous scenarios. **

**I left the room and seen Jess sitting back at her station and she was hitting the key board a little harder then usual and I knew what I had done upset her and because I want her to be my girlfriend I was going to be more careful. **

**I grabbed a chair and sat it down next to her "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on because your right. It's not fair to Katie... or to you" I kissed her cheek and I seen her smile slightly "You wanna stay at mine tonight?" I asked and seen her blush "I suppose so"**

...

Review and suscribe :) xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter has huge drama and is a chapter that you do not want to miss! Review and suscribe please.. much Love M xoxoxo

**BOLD - BECKER **_**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS**_

**...**

**When me and Jess got through the front door of the apartment I kicked the door shut behind me and started kissing her, I pushed her lightly up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I brought us into my room and put her on the bed and laid ontop of her, careful not to squish her but she shook her head at me "I'm in charge tonight" she giggled and rolled us so she was straddling me.**

**After we finished our activities we got dressed and laid on the sofa together and cuddled "Shall we order take out?" she nodded and I went to the drawer and got out the take out menu's "What do you want?" I asked and I seen her debating with herself about what she wanted then she decided "Chinesse" I chuckled to myself, it was so her. **

**Katie came home whilst we were eating dinner and picked up one of my chicken balls and started eating it "Where have you been all day?" I asked, my instinctive side kicking in. She shook her head at me and wondered off into her room "She was so on a date?" **

**No. Katie doesn't go on dates. She doesn't socialize with boys because I told her that boys her age are bad news and I don't want her getting hurt which she will if she dates people at her age. "Didn't you date at her age?" I nodded "That's how I know what boys this age think and what they want" Jess rolled her eyes at me and put her plate down "Trust her" she whispered to me before she cuddled me. **

**I did trust Katie because I knew that she wasn't stupid but it's them teenae boys that I don't trust, I know how they think I was a 16 year old boy once, I know what they think of and what they want and they are not getting it from my sister because if they do then they will have hell to pay... and so will she. **

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_**OK. It's offical. Me and Becker officaly live together. I was so happy that he had asked me to move in with him, I was shocked but then it made sense because I did spend most of my time there anyway and it's more logical because he lives closer to work then I do. **_

_**There was something bothering me though, I have been having these really bad back pains and when I told Becker he thought that it was his bed so he went and brought a new mattress but I still kept getting them, then he thought that maybe he was being to 'rough' when we had sex and he stopped being rough and treated me like I was a glass doll and that just wasn't as fun, it also didn't stop the back pain. **_

_**The pain never seems to go away, we have tried everything to get rid of it but in the end Becker told me to go to the doctor's and I absolutly hate the doctor's. It smells funny and the people that work there are always nice to your face but I bet they talk about all their patients during breaks. **_

_**When Becker realised that I wasn't going to make a doctor's appointment for myself he did it for me and he agreed to go with me. **_

_**Once arriving at the doctor's later that evening all I wanted to do was turn around and go back home but Becker must have realised this because he put his arm around my waist and held a firm grip there, he went and told the recptionist that I was here and he told him to take a seat, he came and sat next to him. **_

_**The doctor called my name not so long after and I went into the doctor's office and suddenly became scared, worried and anxious "What can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly "I've been having back pains for a little while now and we can't seem to find what's giving me them" she nodded and wrote some stuff down. **_

_**She told me to lie on the bed on my front so she could feel around on my back and I told her were the sore spots were, she said she thought it may be a water infection and that she needed to take a urine test, it was so embarissing having Becker look at a pot with my pee in. She put this cardboard thing in the pot that had different colours. **_

_**We waited for a few minutes and she looked at the pee confused and picked up something else and put that in my pee and then smiled, she sat down on her chair and looked at us "Your pregnant" **_

**...**

**Pregnant? Jess was pregnant? I can not believe that she's pregnant. We discussed our future and we had children in our future but that was way in our future, after we were married and settled into a child friendly home, not my apartment. **

**We went out the doctor's and into my car and neither of us said a word until we got home and knew we were fully alone to talk about things.**

**"I can't believe this" she said quietly and put her hands on her stomach "I'm pregnant... I'm having a baby" I knew she was happy because she started smiling a little which made me smile to. Yes we didn't plan to have a baby so quickly but to be honest I don't care, me and Jess love eachother and we are going to bring our baby up together. "Your having our baby Jess" she started crying and smiling and we hugged and I kissed her. **

**Me and Jess heard Katie giggling as she opened the front door and I assumed she was on her phone "Are you sure this is OK?" I heard a boy's voice say. I was about to get up and go out to the living room where they were but Jess shook her head and we listened into the conversation;**

**"Yes it's fine... my brother and his girlfriend won't be home for hours yet, they don't finish work until late" **

**"OK, Katie you do know I love you right?"**

**"I know you do but my brother is going to flip. He used to be in the military you know... he knows how to shoot a gun and he has very god aim"**

**"Why don't we just not tell him?"**

**"What do you mean not tell him? He's going to find out sooner or later, it's not going to be hard to hide"**

**"Why don't we just run away... leave him a note and call him every now and then so that he knows your OK and then no one gets shot"**

**"You don't understand... he will kill you, he won't care if you love me or not so I'm going to do whats best for everyone in this situation"**

**I wanted to know what had made her so upset and even though Jess kept trying to stop me I couldn't help it, I put my clothes on and went out into the living room. **

_..._

_Oh My God. Becker was standing there in the doorway to the living room giving Carl dirty looks "I heard your conversation. Anything you want to tell me?" I freaked out and so did Carl because he slowly moved back and stood behind me "C'mon Katie... tell me what's going on" I couldn't, he would kill me if he knew. _

_Jess came in the living room a few seconds later and stood next to Becker "Katie just tell us what's going on... it can't be that bad" I couldn't help myself, I just cracked. I fell to the floor and started crying, Jess came over to me and hugged me. _

_I looked up and seen Becker putting Carl up against the wall with alot of force "Stop it! Please!" I cried out and he threw him to the floor "What have you done?" h asked Carl and Carl looked like he was about to shit himself._

_Jess helped my to the couch then went over to Becker and Carl and then turned to Carl "Maybe you should go" he nodded and ran out of the apartment. Becker turned to face me and Jess came and sat next to me "Tell me what's going on now or God help you" now was as good as time as any "I'm sorry" I started and I started to cry more and more "Just tell us and we can help you" I knew Jess was trying to make me feel better but nothing could "I'm pregnant"_

...

Ooo. What's going to happen next? What will Becker do? What will Katie do about her situation? Will Becker kill Carl? LOL, find out in the next Chapter. Much Love xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Esmerelda Diana Parker, I'm sorry but your wrong hehe! Thanks for the review though :) xx 

**...**

**I can not believe this, I sunk into the chair opposite Jess and Katie. Jess was in shock, I could tell by her face. "I can't believe this" I whispered to myself and walked off into my room. **

**I had failed. Plain and simple. I had failed my parents and Katie, I told my parents I that I would protect her and made sure she had the perfect life with the best education and the best chance at life. How can I do that now? My 16 year old sister is pregnant. My parents are probably rolling in their grave's, they must be so angry at me.**

**The door to my room opened and Katie came in. "I'm sorry" I heard her say and I could tell that she ment it.**

**"Katie I... I don't even know what to say" she looked down at the floor and I got off my bed and hugged her.**

**She instantly relaxed in my arms, she always did. When we were little and she'd have a bad dream or something I would hug her and she would be OK "There's not much to say, I'm having an abortion... I can't be a parent" she cried and I just hugged her. **

**She eventually stopped crying and she looked up at me "I bet mum and dad are turning in their grave's at me. I'm such a dissapointment to everyone... I'm sorry Becker" my heart sunk. I hated seeing my little sister like this.**

**"Look. What's done is done and I am upset this happened but it's up to you what you do... it's your baby" she nodded and then Jess came in with three cups of coffee and she handed them to out to us. **

**We all sat down on my bed and sat in silence until Jess suddenly jumped up "Becker we haven't told Katie our good news" I knew what she was on about. Our baby. I'm not sure if now was the right time to tell her but Jess seemed to think it was. **

**Katie looked between myself and Jess wanting to know what was going on, I gave Jess a nod to tell her and she smiled "Me and Becker are having a baby" Katie smiled and hugged Jess and then me.**

_..._

_THREE DAYS LATER_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked me and I nodded, we walked through the door of the abortion clinic and just the smell made me feel sick. Carl was going to come with me but I had an argument with him and told I didn't want him to be there. _

_Jess signed me in with the receptionist and then came and sat down with me. Looking around there were a few women here but they all had their boyfriends and I Jess and if I'm honest I prefer Jess being here, Carl would of just been moaning about things taking to long etc.. "Jess I'm scared"_

_She turned to me and gave me a reasuring smile "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know?" I knewI didn't have to do this but I wanted to and needed to. When I was a little girl I dreamed of being a mummy but now it's here I don't want it. I still have my life ahead of me. _

_They called my name out and I stood up "Jess can you come in with me?" she smiled and nodded at me. As I stood up I felt all the other women looking at me and Jess and I could see them looking at both of us wondering which one of us it was. _

_**...**_

_**My heart went out to Katie, I could see that this was killing her but on the way here she told me what she really felt and I have so much respect for her because even though she got pregnant at 16 she is doing something about it. **_

_**After it was done we got back in the car and I seen her smile for the first time in what seemed like forever "Are you happy you done this?" she nodded and looked out the window as we drove on. **_

_**We pulled up at the apartment block and went inside, Becker opened the door with his coat on and obviously on his way out "We have a shout Jess, I'll take you to the ARC" I sighed and started walking back towards the car park. **_

_**Getting in the car with Becker we stayed in silence and I knew he wanted to ask how things went with Katie but he couldn't find the right words so I decided to help him out "Katie's doing OK. She smiled her first real smile once we got in the car" he let out a sigh of relief. **_

_**I gave Becker a quick kiss and he drove off as I got out.**_

**...**

**I felt better knowing that Katie was doing OK after everything that had happened. I was mad at Carl for doing this to Katie but like Jess said 'it takes two to tango' and it was true, she made the baby to.**

**Arriving at the anomaly site I got out of the car and met up with the rest of the team, I put my ear piece in so that I was connected to everyone else "What we got Jess?" Matt asked and we waited for an answer.**

**"OK. There's a creature incursion... you need to get in there now" we all took our positions and looked for the creature but there were no tracks, no indication what so ever of there being an animal in the facinity.**

**Matt asked Jess if she was in on their CCTV and she finally got in after a few minutes "OK. I can see a creature, it's small but it looks fast so be careful" **

**Connor told me to find out what sort of creature it was and when it was from so I instantly got onto the CCTV and got a good picture of it and started a trace on it "Becker it's a ****Compsognathus. Thery are small and fast creatures, meat eaters from the Jurassic period"**

_..._

_Sitting here by myself having time to think about things was not good. What I did today was the right thing to do, I was sixteen and I wasn't ready to have a baby and to be responsible for someone else's life. Carl said he would be there but for how long? Knowing him, not long and I couldn't do this by myself._

_Carl rang and told me he was coming over, probably to tell me that he didn't want to be with me anymore or something so I was prepared for the argument that bound to come._

_There was a knocking on the door about an hour later and Carl was on the other side when I opened it "Hi" he said simply and walked in slowly and carefully. He looked around and he was looking for Becker. _

_"He's not here. His girlfriend dropped me off before they got called into work and they haven't been back here since" he nodded and sat on the sofa in the living room, he looked worried and shakey and scared. _

_I kept asking him what he wanted but he kept stuttering "Did you do it?" he asked and at first I was a little confused but he looked at my stomach and then back at me. I just gave him a nod and he let out a huge sigh of relief and automatically relaxed. _

_We spoke about the whole situation and argued a bit. He was made that he wasn't there and Jess was and that is where the argument started. "Well at least she was there for me! Where was you?" his face went red with anger. _

_"You told me I couldn't go remember? We had an argument and you told me you didn't want me there" we were silent for a little while._

_"I'm glad you wasn't there" I commented and he stormed out of the apartment and I had a feeling that he was coming back. Not that it was a bad thing. Becker would love the idea of me not seeing him anymore. _

...

Please review and tell me what you think, Much Love M xoxoxo 


	7. Chapter 7

**BOLD - BECKER**

_**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS**_

I know in the show Becker's real name is Hilary but I really don't like that so I changed it to Alex... Just incase people were a little confused. 

**...**

**Jess was now five and a half months pregnant and her mood swings were off the chart. Like the other day we were in mothercare and looking at baby clothes and I showed Jess a little jumper but it was blue for a boy and when Jess seen it she went insane, she kept saying that I wanted a boy and that I would hate it of being a girl. **

**Of course we got into a huge argument about it when we got home and she finally apologised for acting crazy and instantly I forgave her and we kissed and made up. **

**Katie had been amazing during the pregnancy, she had helped Jess with everything and helped me during Jess' crazy moments. Part of me feels that she regrets aborting her baby but the one thing I was glad about was that her and Carl were not together anymore, and hadn't been for a while and she seemed so much more happy, more like the old Katie. **

**I was brought out of my thoughts by Jess handing me a cup of coffee "Thanks" she smiled and sat down next to me. **

**"I really do not want to go to work tomorrow... I'm to tired" she groaned and I laughed and stroked her hair "Why can't Connor just do it?" she said and seemed frustrated. I got up off the saof and grabbed her hands to pull her up "What are you doing"**

**I brought her to the bathroom and started running a warm, bubbly bath for her "I'll go and get a couple of towel and you get in the bath" she smiled softly at me as I left the room to get towels. **

_**...**_

_**Becker has been amazing since I told him I was pregnant, he was more protective then ever but I didn't mind. It was cute**_

_**The moments that I loved most were the ones like these, when Becker knew that I was in a bad mood or if I was uncomfortable and he would do everything in his power to make me feel better and the best way to do that usually was to run me a warm, bubbly bath. **_

_**Everyone at work had been amazing, especially Lester suprisingly. He made sure I was comfortable and had everything that I wanted. If he seen me get up he would ask what I wanted and usually it was food. He would go to the canteen get me something and bring it back. **_

_**Me and Becker decided that we were going to get our baby christened. Connor, Matt and Lester were Godfather's and Abby and Katie were Godmother's. We also decided that we didn't want to know the sex of our baby, we want it to be a suprise. **_

_**When I finished my bath I heard Becker's phone go off "Becker" he said as he answered and sighed a few moments later and then he hung up. "Sorry Jess, duty calls. Don't wory you don't have to go in. Connor's at control central" I nodded and he kissed me goodbye. **_

_**I hated being here by myself, Katie would be home soon but until then I wa alone here and I hated being alone, it creeped me out especially the kitchen because above the kicthen was the attic and I always thought about some crazy murderer hiding out up there. **_

_**I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on but got disacted when I heard a loud bang that made me jump. I turned to the front door and two men broke the door down "Stay there!" one shouted and held a gun up and the other one started running around. **_

_**"You know I'd leave if I were you. My boyfriend is in the miliraty and he'll be home any moment" I was suprised how strong my voice was. The two robbers looked at eachother for a second which was all I needed. **_

_**I made a quick move and grabbed the gun out of the gunman's hand and pointed it at him "Oi!" he shouted and went to grab it but I moved out of the way. **_

**...**

**I like an easy job, small anomaly and no creatures. When I arrived at the apartment I seen the door open and that is something that Jess never does, she said it creeps her out so I knew that something was instantly wrong. **

**There was a shuffling sound and I seen it as my oppurtunity to go in. My instincts kicked in and I seen two men and no sign of Jess, one had a gun and the other was looking through my stuff "Can I help you?" I asked calmly and they turned their heads to face me. **

**The one with the gun came at me and I grabbed the gun then we started fighting. The other guy left the apartment and I laughed to myself silently, I managed to grab him in a head lock so he couldn't really do much "Where is she?" I used my threatning tone but he didn't answer. **

**After I called for back up and they arrived, they took him to the ARC because Lester wanted a 'word' with him. **

**When they had him I looked around for Jess and found her in the bedroom crying and shaking, I grabbed her and held her close to me "Your OK now... It's OK. I'm here and your safe"**

**I took Jess to the ARC because Lester wanted to speak to her and I asked him where the burgerler was and he told me. I went to the armory and picked up an EMD and went to pay him a visit. **

**He looked at me and then the gun and went all wide eyed and scared "Don't shot" he pleaded but I couldn't help it. I turned it on, aimed and shot.**

_..._

_I arrived home and the door was kicked in and no one was home, I got worried because Jess was supposed to be home. I got my phone out and called Becker "Becker" I rolled my eyes at his responce._

_"I'm at home and Jess isn't here, the front door's been knocked down and Jess isn't here" I know I sounded worried and I was hoping Becker was on his way round but he was silent for a moment. _

_He told what had happened and that he was coming round to pick me up so he could take me to the ARC until he got a new door fitted in. _

...

I know it's short sorry... review and suscribe M xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Esmerelda Diana Parker. You make me laugh, your reviews are awesome and I love that your addicted :) Much Love M xoxoxo

**BOLD - BECKER **_**BOLD ITALLIC - JESS **__ITALLIC - KATIE_

_**...**_

_**"Becker we have an anomaly" I whispered to him, I turned and looked at the clock. It was 3:43am. He groaned and turned over "Becker..." I shook him but he still didn't wake up so I did something that I knew would wake him up "Oh My God, Becker the baby's coming!" **_

_**He suddenly shot up "C'mon let's go" I couldn't help but giggle at him and shook my head "What?" I got out of bed and started getting dressed. He too got dressed but he didn't know what for. We got to the car and he asked "Where are we going?"**_

_**I laughed and opened the door. "The ARC, there was an anomaly alert and you wouldn't wake up" he gave an annoyed look and started driving towards the ARC.**_

_**I went to my command area whilst Becker went and met the team "OK guys we have an incursion, I'm just getting the building's CCTV" **_

**...**

**I hated it when Jess said there was an incursion because that means that I'm going to have run around to try and get it back through the anomaly and it was 4:34am... I'm just to tired to run around. **

**"Hey action man's here" Connor called out. I hated it when he called me that, Matt passed me an EMD and we split into groups. Me and Connor then Matt and Abby.**

**Connor was so irritating, he talks so much rubbish "Connor I really don't care about Phillip and whatever job he has you doing. I want to get this over and done with so I can go and see Jess" he went silent and concentrated more on the job at hand. "Sorry" I said quietly to him and he gave me a small smile. **

**He wasn't so bad I suppose. I was tied and he called me action man which annoyed me, he was a good guy though. **

**"Becker there's a ****Carnotaurus not far from you, they are meat eaters so be careful... especially you Connor" Connor rolled his eyes at her comment. We turned on the EMD's and pointed them infront of us. **

**My heart pounded as I seen it. Abby and Matt came over to us and we waited for it to turn around to get a good shot. **

**The Carnotaurus must of sensed us there or heard us or something because it turned around and charged at us. I was about to shoot when it's tail knocked me down, Abby then got a clear shot and took it down.**

**We got back to the ARC at 7:23am and just decided to stay there because our shift started at 8:30am and by the time we got home we would have to come back. **

_**...**_

_**I was so relieved to see Becker, I seen him get knocked down by the creature and the medics had given him the all clear. He came over to me and gave me a hug "I thought I told you to be careful" I said as I playfully hit his chest.**_

_**"Where would be the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes at him and got back into my chair whilst he went of to the armory to play with his guns like a little child. **_

_**Abby came up to me and sat in a chair next to me "Hey. How you are?" she asked and I nodded. **_

_**"Good, a couple of little pains here and there but good" she smiled at me and I knew she wanted to ask me something.**_

_**"I need you to do me a favour. Can you get into Connor's computer system?" Abby was having problems with Connor, he was hardly coming home at night and I knew that Abby was getting annoyed with him and they were constantly arguing**_

_**"No, I'm not hacking his computer" she got in a mood and walked away. It wasn't my fault that Connor wasn't going home and I'm not going to get in the middle of their disputes. They would sort it out one way or another, it's Connor and Abby and them two will never break up.**_

_**A few hours had passed and there were no more anomalys and nothing intresting to do, all the paper work I had to do was done and on Lester's desk so I was bored.**_

_**That was until the anomaly alert went off and went onto the map to find out where the anomaly was and I couldn't speak when I found out where it was... there were multiple anomaly's showing up all over the world.**_

_**"Becker your not going to believe this... there are anomaly's opening up all over the world, we don't have enough men to clear this up" the alarms were going off over time "There are incursions... every were"**_

**...**

**She had to be kidding. I made my way over to command and seen everyone already there watching the screen. There were news channels from all over the world showing live coverage off attacks from creatures "Right, I need all units to attend. I don't care if there sleeping or dying, I want everyone here now!" he called into his ear piece. **

**It wasn't long before every troop we owned was standing in command listening to my every word. "There will only be four people to a team. That's all we can spear. Every team will have four EMD's, four gas masks, four riffles, four locking Mechanisms and four explosives ONLY to be used in sever circumstances. One person must stay at the anomaly site and wait for the anomaly to close before moving on... we don't want to risk more creatures coming out" they all nodded as I told them which team to be in.**

**Matt, Myself, Abby, Connor and Emily are going to be one group "I hope you wasn't going to leave me out there?" I turned and seen Katie standing there EMD in hand "What? You think I don't know how to use one? I've seen Becker and I can help" I turned to Lester and he nodded. **

**"We need all the help we can get" he muttered.**

**I was worried about Katie coming with us because she's like Connor in a way, she likes to leave things till the last minute which usually ended up badly. **

**Arriving at our first anomaly site we seen a T-rex coming our way. "Get ready" I said to them, we turned the EMD's on, got a good shot and blasted the beast. He went down... eventually "Enough to kill it?" I asked Matt and he nodded. "Connor you stay here" **

**We moved onto the next one and it was a raptor and this guy wasn't so easy to catch. He was jumping and running all over the place, "I can't get a clear shot!" Emily yelled backing up. It was about to attack when Matt took it out. **

**"Abby you stay here until it closes. I've already locked it" **

_..._

_I know I bully Becker sometimes but my God he has balls of steel... he does this on a daily basis? These things were everywhere and we were now two people down and it was only going to get harder to take them out. "The anomaly's closed... where shall I meet you?" I heard Connor's voice say as it came over the ear pieces. _

_Becker told him where to go and he was already there waiting when we got there "What is it?" I asked Becker when he suddenly stiffened... infact, the whole team stiffened and wouldn't move._

_"Katie do not move... this creature is from the future and can only see you if you move" I nodded. I wasn't allowed to move but then how can we stop it destroying everyone and everything? The future creature looked at us and slowly made it's way towards us. All I wanted to do was raise the EMD and shot it down._

_How were we going to defeat it? Wait for it to leave? Or wait for it to kill one of us? No. I'm not waiting to be killed. Slowly I raised the EMD and it came charging at me so I shot at it a few times and then the rest of the team join in. "Do you think there are anymore?" I asked._

_We decided that this creature was the worst of them all and we had to make sure that there was only one. We knew there was only one T-rex and one raptor because Jess said she checked the CCTV and there wasn't anymore there. _

_Once the area was given the all clear Matt stayed behind to wait for the anomaly to close. "Where to now Jess?" I asked and she gave us the co-ordinates _

_"It's closed. Where am I meeting you?" Abby asked and Becker told her where to meet us. _

_"Wait!" Jess called out and we all stood still "There going. All of the anomaly's are going" _

_**...**_

_**Finally. There were going. Lester must of heard me screaming because he come out of his office and rushed over to me "Is everything OK?" he sounded worried, I nodded and pointed to the screen "There going!" he smiled and we had a brief hug before he pulled away and cleared his throat "I have phone calls to make"**_

_**There was a scream that I could hear on the ear piece and when I checked the CCTV fottage of where the scream came from. I seen Katie being dragged through an anomaly by some sort of creature and then it disappeared with Katie inside it. **_

_**Becker threw the EMD on the floor and stormed off somewhere "What time period was that Jess?" the anomaly had gone, I didn't have time to check the year but I didn't know how to tell Becker "Jess?"**_

_**"Sorry... I don't know, I didn't have time to check" I waited for the shouting that was bound to come but it went dead. Becker turned off his black box and took out his ear piece.**_

...

What will happen next? Please review and suscribe Much Love M xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**This whole chapter is in Jess' POV :)**

...

I told Lester I was going out and I think he knew where I was going... to find Becker. I hated it when he was mad at me, and with these hormones it doesn't take alot to make me cry.

Pulling up at Becker's last known were abouts I seen Abby and Connor there and the anomaly had opened again in the exact same place "Which way did he go?" Abby shrugged and I looked at Connor for answers but he shrugged his shoulders to.

Getting back into the car I thought about where he might be and decided to try home but when I got to the car park his car wasn't there so I was pretty sure that he wasn't there and when I went into the apartment he wasn't there... he had been though because all his stuff was gone. He's left me. There was a note in the kitchen and even though I didn't want to read it I thought it might help.

_**Jess...**_

_**I'm sorry but I have to go after Katie, she's my little sister and I can't leave her alone in that anomaly in God knows what time period. I hope to be back for the birth of our child**_

_**I love you lots and lots... Becker xx**_

My whole world came crashing down at the short note he'd left me. Of course I wanted Katie to be OK but I couldn't bring up his child on my own, he promised he would be there for me and he lied!

Katie shouldn't of gone with them and when she went through the anomaly and confronted him about it. She's a 16 year old girl and now she's most likely dead and James has to deal with that for the rest of his life and Becker isn't getting off the hook that easily either because he shouldn't of agreed to let her go, she would've been safer at the ARC with me.

I didn't feel like staying alone here so I went back to the ARC and got sypathy looks off everyone that I passed and I didn't want their sympathy looks... I wanted Becker!

Sitting in my seat I felt someone grab the back of the seat and turn it around, I came face to face with Lester "Come into my office" I nodded and followed him into his office and took a seat opposite his.

We didn't talk for a couple of minutes "They have been classed as missing but I don't think they'll come back alive. Not both of them anyway. Abby and Connor couldn't stop him, he shot Connor with the EMD and Abby was getting coffee when he went through and if I'm honest Jess we don't even know if it was the same time period"

I thanked him for being honest with me and he tried to make me take time off but I didn't see the point in going back there to an apartment which we used to share and now it's just me alone. I don't want to go back there at all if I'm honest with all them memories of Becker and Katie there.

Abby came to my station when she got back from anomaly patrol "I'm sorry Jess, but he's a fighter... he'll come back with Katie and they will both be fine" she rubbed my back in a comforting way but she didn't understand.

"How can you tell me that everything is going to be OK? Becker and Katie have gone through an anomaly which may not even lead to the same time period. I'm about to have his baby and he's not here... does that seem like everything is going to be OK? No it isn't going to be OK... they'll probably end up dead and I'll be bringing up this baby by myself like I knew I would be!"

Everyon turned to look at me and they looked at me like I was crazy, wouldn't they be a little crazy if they were in my position?

I knew when I found out I was pregnant that I would end up doing this alone because Becker would end up dead sooner or later and it just goes to prove that I was right. This baby that me and Becker made together was just now my baby.

Maybe I could take that time off the Lester offered. Knocking on his door he opened it and instantly said "Yes the offer for leave is still avaliable Jess and you can take as much time as you need... actually I don't want to see you in here working until you've had your baby OK?" I nodded without arguing because I just couldn't be botherd and left.

There was no need to say bye to anybody because they knew where I lived and my phone number if they really wanted to see and speak to me. I think people knew though as I left Lester's office and I knew I was going to be the centre of gossip because of what I said to Abby but I don't care.

Matt instantly knew that I was leaving work for a while because he stopped me in the car park "I think Becker would kill me if I didn't come and make sure that you were OK every now and then, if you need anything Jess then you can call me... you know that right? Any time of day... Lots of people have probably offered that to you but I mean it. Me and Becker didn't see eye-to-eye all the time but he's a decent bloke and I'll look out for you"

He was sweet and he was wrong, nobody had offered to come round and look after me or be there for me and I knew he meant it and it really was sweet of him to offer but for a few days I just wanted to be by myself and think things through.

What will I do if I go into labour? Who's going to be there? Who's going to help me look after my baby? I'm going to have to go through labour on my own and I'm going to have to do it all by myself! I swear if Becker was here now that I would get an EMD and shoot him myself... more then once.

I pulled up at home and got out of the car and went upto my now lonely and quiet apartment and sat there all night thinking about Becker and Katie and where they are, what they might be doing, did they find eachother... but I couldn't bring myself to answer any of them.

Becker was probably gone forever and so was Katie. I wouldn't see them ever again and I knew it... I'm not stupid.

**8 1/2 months pregnant**

I shot up in bed with a sweat like I had done every night since Becker and Katie had gone missing and it was the same nightmare.

Becker and Katie had gone back in time to the Jurassic period and they tried to stay alive but they ended up dead... both of them.

They were not apart of my new life anymore, they were apart from my old life and when my baby asks where it's daddy is I'm going to tell them that their daddy was in the military and died saving people's lived because they didn't need to know that their daddy left them when mummy was pregnant no matter what the circumstances were.

Matt had up held his promise and came to see me every few days, sometimes with Emily. He would always bring me some shopping and buy little bits for the baby now and again and he told me once that I'm to call him when I'm in labour because he will go through it with me becuase he didn't want me to be alone.

I hope Becker realises that he's lost his child and he did the moment he thought about going through that anomaly. Even if he does come back I don't want anything to do with him because I want someone who will be there for me constantly...Ahh!

There was a sharp pain in my stomach and then there was a puddle of water on my bed. I was in labour... no no no, this was not ment to happen for another two weeks!

Grabbing my phone I called Matt and he answered "Hello?" I told him I was in labour and he said he was getting Emily and coming round to take me to hospital.

It wasn't long before they showed up and we left so I could have my baby.

We arrived at the hospital and Matt stayed with me whilst Emily went outside to ring everyone to tell them, Matt was so supportive bless him, he held my hand, wiped the sweat off my head, rubbed my back and was doing all the stuff that Becker was supposed to do.

The doctor came in about an hour and a half later and felt around a bit "Your ready to push" she said with a smile on her face. I turned to Matt and he grabbed my hand and encouraged me the whole time.

I pushed for what seemed like forever and then a cry was heard throughout the room and I feel back on the bed with a huge sigh "You did it Jess... Well done" Matt said and kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations... you have a little boy"

**...**

**OK so Jes has had the baby... what will she name him? will Becker come back ever? will Katie ever come back? All these answers will be answered in the next few chapters... Much Love M xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I need some more reviews people... M x**

**...**

A little boy. I had a beautiful little boy "Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked Matt, he looked at me waiting for an answer and I nodded at him. He cut the cord and he actually had a smile on his face as he did. "Would you like to hold your son Jess?" I nodded and cried with joy as she put my little baby boy into my arms for the first time.

"Have you got a name?" Matt asked, and I did have one and I had chosen it since the day that Becker had left.

I turned to Matt "Alexander Matthew Becker" Matt looked at me in shock but smiled "You were there when nobody else was and you've done everything and you've been great" he kissed my cheek and thanked me "You can go and get Emily if you want" he left to get Emily and came back with Emily, Abby, Connor and Lester.

It was really embarrassing them seeing me like this but they all cooed over little Alex and he passed around from person to person "Well done Jess" Lester whispered into my ear, I know he's not good with affection so what he said ment alot. The funnist was when he held Alex, it looked like he hadn't held a baby ever but Alex stopped crying when Lester held him.

"Looks like you found your babysitter Jess" Abby said and we laughed at Lester who went all wide eyed and worried which made us laugh more.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Matt and Emily are the best people on this Earth, they had been there pretty much the whole time I was in hospital and now it was tim to go home and they said that they were going to stay the night just to help me out. I told them they could stay in Katie's room as she had a double bed.

"Where shall I put him down?" poor Matt, the lift had broke and he had to slimmb four sets of stairs with Alex in his car seat and my hospital bag whilst me and Abby carried the balloons and stuff I got given at the hospital.

I told him to put Alex on the sofa because he was due a feed which Emily was kind enough to do because I was so exhausted "Me and Matt will watch him if you want some rest" Emily suggested and I thanked her and gave them both a hug and kissed them on the cheek and kissed little Alex on the head.

It was nice to just have a rest for a little while, I trusted Matt and Emily to look after him for a little while but my rest was inturupted by Matt "Jess your not going to believe this" I sat up from my bed and looked at him waiting for what he was about to say "Becker came back through an anomaly"

He's alive? I got out of my bed "Matt get Alex and get him in the car, we're going to the ARC" he nodded and left the room to get him ready whilst I prepared what I was going to say to him.

We got to the ARC, I told Matt to put Alex in Lester's office and keep him there until I say it's OK to come out with him.

Becker was standing at command talking to Abby and Connor, he seen me "Jess!" he smiled and came running over to me and he was about to hug me but I stepped away and slapped him... hard across his face and everyone stopped to look at us.

**...**

_Ow! She was pissed, that was clear and yes I had left here but it was to save my sister not because I didn't love her "You missed it!" she started crying and every time I tried to hug her she would move away from me. "You've a got a son" she started walking away and I tried to go after her but Matt got in my way. _

_"Matt! Let me past" he shook his head at me and I seen Jess walking out of Lester's office with a baby's car seat and she walked off with Emily, probably going back home. This was to much for me. First I find my sister's dead body then I realise that I'm in the jurassic period adn then when I finally get home my girlfriend tells me that I have a son and doesn't tell me his name or anything. "What's his name?" I asked Matt because I knew he would know, everyone probably knew. _

_"Give Jess time then go and see them" he then too walked away, he's probably going to see Jess and MY baby boy. _

_I wasn't going to sit here without knowing my baby. Without someone noticing I left the ARC and headed hom, I still had my keys in the bag that I brought with me that had clothes and stuff in so I went in and seen Jess sittin on the sofa with my little boy rocking him to sleep "Katie's dead" I said and she jumped when she heard me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"_

_She didn't turn around or move to face me or anything, she just kept her back to me so I put my bag down and went to face Jess and seen my son for the first time "He's perfect Jess" I didn't make any moves towards her because I knew she would move away "Can I hold him?" I asked and I seen her debate it with herself before she nodded and handed him to me. _

...

I didn't know how Alex would react to Becker because he doesn't know him, he know everyone apart from his own father. Alex was good though, he didn't stir or anything, he stayed asleep whilst he held him "Where did you end up?" he looked shocked that I had spoke to him.

"Jurassic. Katie was already dead when I found her, looks like a raptor killed her" poor Katie. She didn't deserve to die, she was only a kid. Becker had ears that were threatning to fall "I dug her a small grave, I couldn't bring her dead body around with me until I found an anomaly" I didn't want to listen to anymore.

I made a cup of coffee for me and Becker and put it on the table infront of him "Thanks"

Me and Becker wll be OK but I think we just need time to get used to eachother again and I need Becker to get into my routine with Alex. "By the way, his name is Alexander Matthew Becker... I forgot to tell you, sorry"

He smiled for a minute "Matthew?" I nodded

"He was there for me when you left, he did everything that you should've done, he was there for the birth and he cut the cord... he was there" he looked angry a little but he soon got over it.

Alex started crying and Becker got worried "Let me take him, he probably needs his bum changed" he hande him over and yes... he needed his bum changed."Ew... stinky boy" I said in a baby voice with a smile on my face. I could see Becker watching from the corner of my eye and seen him smiling at us "Your doing the next poo-y nappy" he nodded.

After he was changed I put him in his moses basket so he could sleep and so I could have my time with Becker to talk about everything.

We sat in silence for a little while "Jess I love you" he kneeled in front of me and took my hands "Jess please forgive me... I just wanted to save my sister, I love you so much" he kissed my cheek and looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

_..._

_I waited for her to answer me, she looked at me and I could tell that she was debating with herself and I hoped that she would forgive me. "Please?" I pleaded again._

_She nodded and I hugged her so tight "Thank you so much... I love you and I promise I will never leave you again" I mean it. I'm not leaving her or my baby alone again. She huged me back, we pulled back to look into eachother's eyes and we leaned in for our first kiss since I've been back. _

_When we pulled away for much needed air she smiled at me "I love you to and I'm sorry about Katie" _

_Katie. I had failed her as a brother and as a guardian and I had failed my parents as a son but I WILL NOT fail my son as a father or Jess... as a husband._

_"Marry me" _

**...**

**Dun dun dun... What will happen? What will Jess say? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Much Love M xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Need more reviews. Pretty please with Becker ontop ;) LOL Much Love xoxoxo**

**...**

What? He wanted to marry me? I had dreamed of this moment since I laid my eyes on Becker in his very sexy uniform but this was all to quick for me. He had only just come back after leaving me for months... whilst being pregnant with his child.

"No" I said and he looked shocked "It's to soon for me. You've only just come back and into my life after doing a dissapearing act through an anomaly and you just want me to forgive you for leaving me and marry you? I can forgive you but I can't marry you... I'm sorry"

He got off his knees and sat next to me on the couch "Look. I will give you as much time as your need but I just wanted you to know that I loved you and was committed to you and Alex" I could tell by his eyes that he was disapointed I had said no but I had my reasons and I think they were pretty good reasons.

Becker got up and went into the bedroom with his bag, I'm guessing to un-pack the last of his belongings. I felt bad about turning his down but things just needed to slow down, we wasn't together all that long before I got pregnant and we just need to put the brakes on things. "Am I allowed to sleep in the bed?" he asked.

"I should be asking you, this is your place... yeah of course" he nodded and walked back into the bedroom. I hoped he didn't think that I didn't want to be with him because I did... I loved him so much, I don't think I could be myself again if he hadn't come back through that anomaly.

_..._

_I can't believe that Jess said no to my proposel, we had spoke about marriage and children so I just seemed right to me that we got married but apparently that isn't in her future. _

_Taking my clothes out of my bag and putting them into a folded pile to put in the washing machine and took out the little things I found on my travels. I found the claw of a raptor and the tooth of a very large dinosaur a T-rex I'm guessing but I could be wrong and I found some of Katie's stuff like a bracelet and necklace that she had on. I left all of her clothing with her and left my jacket there which covered here face to give her some privacy. _

_Sitting on the bed all I could think of was Katie's body and her face as I seen her for the first time. Her eyes were open and they looked terrified, she was mangled like her legs were bent in ways that legs shouldn't be bent and she looked so uncomfortable and unpiecful and I didn't want to see her like that. _

_I jumped as something touched my shoulder, I turned around to fight it off, my mind still in the jurassic. It wasn't until my hand collided with a face that I remembered Jess. "Jess!" she was on the floor, holding her cheek and I just thank God that Alex wasn't in her arms "I'm so sorry. I forgot I was home, I.. I am so so sorry Jess" I went to help her up but she moved away from me. _

_She just got up and left the room, of course I chased her into the kitchen and blocked her between the fridge and myself, she turned her face to the side and I grabbed her arms to try to get her to look at me. _

_The door opened and Matt pushed me away from Jess "What the hell do you think your doing?" Emily hugged her as she cried and Matt pushed me away and then he blocked me between the sink and himself._

_"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted at him and I looked at Emily who moved Jess' hair out the way and seen the red mark from where I accidently hit her and I knew Matt seen it because he pushed me hard backwards "Matt it was an accident"_

_He laughed and pushed me again "C'mon big man, hit me or do you only hit women or it it just your girlfriends that you hit... hmm?" I was shaking from anger. I've never even raised my hand to a woman before... I didn't mean to hit her I just forgot where I was. "C'mon then" I lost all control and punched him in the face and he fell to the floor_

_"C'mon big man!" I mocked back and Jess pushed me away screaming me to get out, telling me she didn't want me here and that she didn't want me near Alex "He's my son too!" _

...

Everything just happened so fast. I went in to see what Becker wanted to eat and then the next thing I know I'm on the floor and my cheek stinging, then I he was blocking me between himself and the fridge and I didn't want to look at him so I moved my eyes away from him and he grabbed my arms... hard and triedto get me to look at him... I was scared of him.

Matt came in and then they started fighting but I don't know how Becker could have the nerve to hit Matt after everything he had done to help me and Alex. Most of Alex's clothes were brought by Emily and Matt.

I screamed at him and told him I didn't want him here and to get out but he wouldn't "He's my son too!" he screamed and I instantly regretted my come back the second it left mymouth.

"You obviously didn't care when you went through that anomaly... you were willing to leave your child without a father the second you thought about going through there! So no... he's not your son, he's mine!"

Everyone went quiet and stared at me. It was a harsh thing to say and I regretted it instantly and I knew how much that had hurt him when I said that, he grabbed his coat and left the house and I just crumbled to the floor and Emily and Matt came over to me and tried to calm me down.

Alex started crying and I went to pick him up but he wasn't hungry, didn't need his nappy changed, didn't need burping or need his dummy or anything so I had to assume that it was the noise of us all shouting and screaming at eachother.

"Do you two mind watching him. I really want to go and find him" Emily and Matt agreed and I told them everything they needed to know and rushed out to find him.

_..._

_I thought she had forgiven me for going through that anomaly... it was my sister! Of course I was going to go through to help her and even though I was to late, if given the oppurtunity to go back in time and do it again then I would go through that anomaly again and I would save her. _

_After walking out I didn't really know where to go. I didn't have my car keys so I couldn't just drive off somewhere and I didn't have any money so that was a no to a cab... I just walked and I think that was the best thing for me... walking around was going to give me more time to clear my head. _

_I didn't get very far when a car stopped next to me and I could hear someone calling me "Becker! Get in!" I looked into the car and seen Jess sitting in the driving seat. I was worried about getting in because I didn't know how she would react but I did anyway. _

_"Jess I honetly didn't know what I was doing. I was thinking about my time back in the jurassic and then you came up behind me and I forgot where I was... I'm sorry and I will never hurt you again, I swear on my life"_

_Once I finished my speech she just drove the car forward and stopped outside a small cafe that was practically deserted, we got out and went inside and Jess ordered food and drink for the both of us "I hope you've got some money Jess because I forgot my wallet" _

_She held my wallet up "Your paying" I laughed a little and seen the mark on her face, it was next to her eye and bruising... it looked like she had been punched in the eye and I felt guilty about the whole thing. _

_"What can I do to show you how sorry I am?" the waitress came over with our food and drinks and we started eating and finished before she answered me. I paid the waitress as we left and got back into the car. "Jess?" she shrugged. _

_"I've never had a boyfriend hit me so I don't know how you can make me feel better" I looked down at the floor of the car in shame of what I had done._

_We pulled up in the car park for the apartment complex and sat int the car for a minute not speaking "What I said earlier was horrible and I shouldn't of said it. You are Alex's father and your great with him... your an amazing father and a your an amazing boyfriend but nobody's perfect" _

_She leaned in and kissed me with passion "I love you" she whispered whe we pulled away._

_"I love you too" I kissed her again. Me and Becker were like Abby and Connor, we will have our argument but within a couple of hours we will be fine again._

_Jess and Alex are my everything and I will do whatever it takes to make them happy because they deserves the universe and more._

**...**

**Well well well... talk about DRAMA! I really need more reviews people... Much Love xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

OK. I have a little problem… I have broken my laptop and my brother has a computer but he don't like me going on it because he thinks that I'm going to break it so I will still be updating but not a frequently because I'm going on his computer when he goes out…. Haha xxxx

**JESS**

It had been two months since Becker hit me and Matt hated him more then ever, he even shot him with a EMD on an anomaly shout which I scalded him for when he got back. Me and Becker were trying to work out our differences and Matt wasn't helping.

Becker and Matt were some of the most important people in my life and I hated them fighting and hating each other.

Even though I loved Matt (as a friend) he was starting to irritate me, every morning he would see me at work he would check me over for cuts and bruises or any sign of Becker hitting me. He also told Abby and Becker had hit me and he told Lester, of course when me and Becker explained what happened he dismissed it but he did have ago at him.

"Are you awake?" I heard Becker's deep, croaky morning voice ask me so I turned around to face him in bed "I could feel you tossing and turning… are you OK?"

Didn't he know the answer by now. "No I'm not OK. You and Matt hate each other, me and Matt became close when you left and he helped me out a lot. Becker I love you so much but Matt is important to me and I just want you to get along" and before I knew it… I was crying.

Becker instantly brought me into his arms and tried to calm me down "Matt's an idiot… no need to cry because of him" yes because that helps!

**BECKER**

I really did hate Matt. He's got to close to Jess for my liking, she's my girlfriend not his. I trust Jess not to cheat on me but Matt is a sly and sneaky guy and I don't trust him near Jess, I don't even know why he's bothering with her because he has Emily and they seem happy enough… maybe he should just focus on his own relationship before getting in the middle of mine.

I hate him but I'm so jealous of him. He was there when my son was born, he saw him take his first breath, he cut the cord. I was supposed to do all of that because Jess is my girlfriend and Alex is my son and I think that it's about time he understands that.

Jess started work before me today and she took Alex with her so the car journey to work was slow and boring.

When I got to work I went straight to command to see Jess and Alex but when I got there Matt was there holding Alex and laughing and so was Jess. To an outsider you would think that Matt is Alex's father.

I stormed over and squealed when she saw me "He smiled for the first time…" great. I miss my son smiling for the first time and Matt sees it.

"Pass him to me" I said to Matt who sort of looked at me as id I was some sort of stranger "Matt!" he slowly handed Alex to me and walked away from us. Jess looked away and pretended to be busy "Do you still love me?" I asked and she instantly turned around then.

She got up from her chair and walked to a small, empty room and asked me to follow her so I did. It was just me, Alex and Jess together and alone for once. "Of course I love you… If you think I don't then you don't know me at all"

She took Alex off me and walked of somewhere… probably to Matt.

**JESS**

What a jerk! How could he think for even a second that I don't love him? If I didn't love him then I wouldn't of had his baby, I wouldn't move in with him or sleep with him but I did all these things and he still thinks I don't love him… what can I do to prove it to him?

"You OK?" that Irish accent was all to familiar to me. I looked up at Matt and nodded. "You don't look it" he started smiling at Alex and playing with him.

"Matt I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I don't think we should talk anymore, unless it's to do with work because I'm trying to sort my relationship out with Becker and I think if me and you don't talk and hang out as much then we me and Becker will be OK"

Now I was the jerk. Matt nodded at me and walked in the opposite direction and I felt like I had lost not just a friend but a brother… all this for Becker, to prove I love him.

I shouldn't have to do all this, I walked after Matt and found him in his office "Screw Becker... me and you are friends and you have helped me out alot, I'm going to tell him tonight that he has to get on with you or me and Alex leave because I don't want my son being brought up with all this negative energy" Matt laughed and he got off his chair and he walked over to me and took Alex out of my arms.

When I got home Becker was already there "Why didn't you take Alex home with you? You know I don't like him being at the ARC with all of them creatures there" he didn't even acknowledge me or Alex. I put his car seat down infront of Becker and he wouldn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

He snapped. He got up from the sofa in anger and threw a vase of the table "Matt! That's whats wrong... he is trying to take you and Alex away from me.. I need you two in my life, your all I have left. Please don't leave me for Matt. I can give you a much better life then what he can, you and alex are my world and if you leave me and take him with you then I don't know how long I would last"

I rushed over to him and hugged him and brought him close to me "I'm not leaving you" I whispered to him over and over. I can't give him the unltimatum now because that's just cruel. "I love you... we're a family. You, me and Alex" we hugged and kissed but now it all makes sence. He's jealous of Matt and I guess I wasn't helping the situation by being around him all the time.

**OK I have a really good story ****line in mind… I need you amazing people to forget about Matt's dad. Pretend that he doesn't exist in Primeval because that would just confuse people…. Hehe,I bet your all wondering now ****J**** much Love M xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**JESS**_

"_How dare you think that I would cheat on you with Matt!" Becker was driving me mad, all he's done for the past few days is accuse me of cheating on him with Matt, he thought Alex might even be Matt's!_

_Alex woke up down to all the noise, Becker stopped shouting whilst I went and got Alex from his crib. As I was up there I got some of Alex's stuff and put it in a bag then got some of my stuff and packed them. I wasn't going to stick around with a guy who doesn't believe his son is his. _

_I went downstairs with the bags and Becker looked mad "Where are you going?" he asked and I went to the front door without speaking or looking at him, he got there before me and blocked the way "Jess… don't go"_

"_I'm not going to stay here with you if you don't trust me or think that your son is yours… ya know you're the first and only person I had sex with and now I know what a mistake that was" I pushed past him and left. _

_A DAYS HOURS LATER_

_I hadn't been home since the argument with Becker and I don't think I'm going to go home either. I thought that he loved me and Alex enough to get over his differences with Matt but he doesn't even want to listen to what I have to say. He still thinks that I cheated on him with Matt and he said he believed that Alex was his but I knew he was lying. _

_Me and Alex had been staying with Abby and Connor because I don't think that it'd be a good idea to stay with Matt and Emily, it is hard to live without Becker and I really do miss him and I know Alex does too. _

_Work was the hardest because any spare time he had he was with me and command and going into Lester's office and spending time with his son which I was grateful for. All I wanted was to kiss him and be a family with him and Alex._

_It's also hard to look at Alex because he looks so much like Becker, everyday he was getting more and more like him… I just hoped that he treated people better then what his father does._

_Matt and Emily come round to see Alex nearly everyday. Emily had told us that she used to have children in the past, two girls but they had both died. One was still born and the other died at a day old due to cot death, I suddenly felt bad for her… here I was with my beautiful little boy and showing him off to everyone and Emily had lost two children. _

"_Earth to Jess" I looked up from the sofa in Abby and Connor's apartment, Abby was laughing at me "Are you ready to go to work?" I nodded and picked my bag up. It was Connor's day off and he said he would look after Alex and I was a little worried because Connor is a little crazy. I just hoped that Connor would behave for Alex because Connor was like a little kid. _

_Abby drove us to work and Becker was also pulling up and I sighed in annoyance. Abby got out of the car and I got out after her hesitantly, when I got out Becker looked at me and I turned to Abby "Go on. I'll be up in a bit" she nodded, quickly greeted Becker and went up in the lift. _

"_Where's Alex?" I told him Connor was looking after him and he wasn't happy "I would of taken the day off if you needed someone to watch him" I didn't need him all the time, I was capable of looking after my child or finding a responsible babysitter if needed. _

_Alex didn't deserve to be around all of this arguing, shouting and fighting… he needed to be in a calm and controlled environment so if need be then I shall bring Alex up on my own and be a single mother if that is what's best for my son. _

"_I have sole custody of him and I'm doing what's right for him" I walked off and left him standing in the car park shocked. _

**BECKER**

Why was she so adamant to keep me and Alex away for each other? I do everything for him. I make sure he has everything he needs and I see him at any chance I get… why does she not want me near him?

There must be some sort of explanation for it because keeping my son away from me is not best for him, he needs both of his parents with him growing up.

Jess wants to keep me away from Alex and yet Matt can see him whenever he wants… Alex is also named after him. Why not Connor? Or James? Jess knows how much me and Matt hate each other.

I got in the lift and went up to command and I was going to confront her about it… I know I said I believed her but now I'm not so sure, I want Jess to prove that Alex is mine.

I got to her at command and stopped her chair moving "Prove Alex is mine"

_**JESS**_

"_You want a DNA test then you take me to court" I can't believe we were doing all of this again… _

_I didn't realise we were being so loud until Matt, Emily and Abby were surrounding us trying to calm us down. "Becker, Jess… My office!" Lester shouted to us from his office. We stopped arguing and made our way to his office._

_I sat on the chair opposite Lester's chair and Becker stood away from me on the other side of the room. "What the hell is going on?" we started to speak over each other until Lester shut us up "Jess… you start"_

"_Becker wants a DNA test on Ales because he thinks that he's not his but Matt's" Lester shook his head at Becker and then dismissed me from his office. I left the office and could see Becker and Lester arguing with each other through the window. _

_Is this what life was going to be like forever, me and Alex constantly fighting with Becker and whoever else Becker decided to argue with. This wasn't right._

_I had this cousin in Ireland and we call each other ever now and again but she rung me the other night and I told her about all the arguments that me and Becker had been having and I told her I wanted to get out so she suggested that I move to Ireland and live with her until I got myself sorted out._

_I'm thinking of taking her up on her offer, I just need to get away from all of this and just enjoy life with my son. _

_The plan was to go home now, pack mine and Alex's things, tell Connor that I'm going to Scotland for the weekend and then never some back. _

_Without anyone noticing I left a resignation letter on Lester's desk and got someone to cover command and then left the ARC without people noticing and without one final look back. _

_First I went home and packed the stuff that me and Alex hadleft when we left there and packed out stuff, I left Becker a quick letter and left. _

_Then I went to Abby and Connor's apartment and seen connor asleep on the sofa and Alex asleep in his bouncy chair and I quietly giggled to myself. Quickly and quietly I packed our things, booked a one-way ticket to Ireland and again wrote Abby and Connor a quick note and then one for Emily and Matt. I left the car keys ontop of the letter's as I took the car home and Connor would have to pick up Abby from work. _

_I arrived at the airport and then rung my cousin, Stacey, to tell her that I was coming to stay with her with Alex. _

_I really did feel guilty for leaving but it was best for my boy. Everyone can come and see him whenever they want but I can't stay here in London or the ARC._

**BECKER**

Jess left during work and I was worried about her and Alex because I hadn't been able to get hold of her, anything could of happened.

I got home hoping that she was there and she was going to forgive me for being such a dick. When I did get home she wasn't there but there was an envolope on top of the kitchen counter top with my name written on it with Jess' perfect handwritting.

_Dear Becker, _

_I think that it's best that we stay away from each other for a while. I gave Lester my letter of resognation today and I won't be coming back. I won't be staying with Abby and Connor or Matt and Emily, I'm going to be staying with my cousin Stacey. Alex doesn't nees to be around all this... it's not good for him. _

_Jess and Alex x_

**_DRAMA WILL UNFOLD!_**


	14. Chapter 14

OK I know I haven't updated in a while but my laptop is still broken so I'm still using my brothers computer…

**Becker**

I got to the ARC and went to Matt's office as he had summoned me through Lester. I walked in without knocking and stood in front of him waiting for him to speak. He looked up at me and dropped the pen he was holding.

"I have an address for you. It's where Jess and Alex are. Don't ask how I got it, I just want you to go there and sort it out with her"

How did he get the address? Did she tell him? Why did she tell him and not me?

I rushed home and packed my stuff, booked my ticket to Ireland so I can go and get my family back.

When I landed and got my bags I went out the front and got a taxi to the address Matt had given me.

When I got there I stood at the door hesitating to knock but I know I had to… I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door then it opened and Jess was standing in front of me. She opened the door wider for me to come in and lead me to the living room where we sat next to each other on the sofa. "Why are you here? I would've told you were I was when things had calmed down"

I knew she would be angry that I was here but I didn't care. I wanted my family back. "Matt gave me an address. Why did you tell him where you were but not me?".

"I didn't give him or anyone the address. Please can you leave… I need time by myself for a while, when things settle I am going to get my own place here and I'm going to stay here permanently. You can come and visit whenever you want"

No! She wasn't going to move here with my son and leave me behind. "Jess you said you wouldn't leave me. I need you and Alex, how about I move with you? We start a fresh new life as a family… me, you and Alex?"

Jess seemed to go over the idea in her mind for what seemed like forever "I need time to think and I need to be re-assured that if I agree to giving us another chance that it will be different this time… different for the better"

I could give her the life that she wanted if she would give me another chance "Jess I promise that I will be better, I'll be whatever you want… just let me be there for you"

**Jess**

I have to admit that since leaving Becker I had missed him so much and I didn't feel complete without waking up next to him every morning.

I suppose there really was nobody better for me then Becker, we even each other out and I can't honestly see myself without anyone else… the thought of him with another girl made my skin crawl.

"OK. We can give us another shot and believe me when I say this… this is your last chance, if you screw this up then that's it we are over for good"

I nodded and he hugged me, it felt so good to be in his arms again so I snuggled down deeper into his embrace and as soon as I did he tightened his grip on me "I'm sorry for everything… I love you" he whispered to me.

**ALEX'S FIRST BIRTHDAY**

Everyone had flown over from London to see Alex on his first birthday.

We threw a little party for him in our new house which we only moved into three weeks ago, Abby kept saying how lovely it was which made me smile… I had decorated most of it by myself.

Alex got so many presents and I wasn't sure where I could put them all, we only had a small house and it was already over filled with toys of his… he really didn't need anymore.

Abby and Connor got his a football kit with his name on the back and the number 1 below his name and Connor made him a toy EMD that shot blue spongy balls which he wasn't playing with for a couple years. I didn't want to lose my son to the military even though I'm sure Becker will do something to make him into a little solider boy.

Matt and Emily brought him a new walker because he would only take a few steps before falling over again and his old walker got broken by the mover people who dropped it. I kept meaning to buy a new one but I was so busy with moving and all the rest of it.

Lester had put money in a card for him and it was a lot of money 500 euro actually. Me and Becker decided to put that money in a bank account we set up for him so he had a secure future.

As the night went on Becker and Matt stayed far away from each other, I was half grateful for that because then they couldn't argue with each other but it's Alex's first birthday couldn't they get on for one weekend or at least pretend.

Thing's between me and Becker couldn't be better, the only arguments we had since getting back together were about silly things like him leaving the toilet seat up… normal stuff.

Becker put Alex to bed when it was his bed time but everyone stayed and had a few drinks and have a little catch up.

They had hired a new field co-ordinator and not many people like her because she was a 'slut' apparently and since working there she had slept with various members of the ARC team and since she was hired there were a lot more injuries in the field.

Lester had put Becker's second in command as head of security and everyone seemed to get on with him OK they said he was nice but really quiet… unlike Becker.

I sat down on the sofa with a 'humph' when everyone had left. Becker sat next to me and we cuddled "I love them all to bits but they do talk an awful lot… especially Connor, that boy does nothing but talk" he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and we looked into each other's eyes for a second before we kissed, it was a deep and passionate kiss. Becker picked me up as he stood up off the sofa still kissing me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us up the stair, past the bathroom and Alex's room and then we got to our room.

Becker threw me on the bed and I giggled, then things heated up from there.

**Becker**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Alex making his usual gurgling noises and I looked at Jess who was fast asleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there.

Quickly and quietly I untangled myself from the sheets and Jess then put my boxers and some pyjama bottoms on and went into Alex's room, he was standing up in his crib smiling at me "Morning little man" I said as I walked over to him and picked hum up then put him on the floor so he could play with his toys.

Going back to my room I seen Jess still asleep. I grabbed the baby monitor and gave Jess a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room closing the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to make Alex some breakfast.

After his food was made I went and got Alex and brought him downstairs to eat, he didn't like being brought away from his toys but as soon as he spotted the food his toys were soon forgotten.

Jess came down as he was finishing his breakfast "Look at mummy… isn't she beautiful" I said to Alex who wasn't really listening as he was still eating. She laughed and walked over to us, kissing Alex's cheek then kissing me on the lips "I always loved you in my shirts"

She looked so cute when she blushed, she knelt down to my ear "I always loved you without a shirt on… so hot" she whispered then got up and started making food "You want something?" she asked.

"No I might make something later" I could hear the pots and pans clanging around and doors opening and closing, she always made so much noise when she was cooking.

"Everyone will be round later… don't forget we're going out somewhere. I'm bringing Alex, are you coming with us or are you going to be un-sociable?"

We had decided to go for a picnic at a local park but we knew this secluded bit that meant we could chill without people noise and talk about the ARC without being caught. We were having a good time until Matt started talking to Jess and trying to hold Alex whilst he was eating which he didn't like.

As the day went on me and Matt were annoying each other to much and started arguing. He started it by asking Jess if I had hit her or upset her in any way.

I shouted at him before Jess could reply and before long we started fighting, Emily tried to stop us fighting as did Jess but they soon stopped and left with everyone else, probably going back to my house.

Just as I took him down to the floor I was on top and raised my hand to punch him when he shouted.

"I'm Alex! I'm your son!"

**I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter before the next one comes out… much love M xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**You people are amazing... keep reviewing and suscribing Much Love M xoxoxo**

**Becker**

I got up off Matt and then we stood up. He was Alex, I had beaten my own son… if he was telling the truth "Explain" I said.

"I came here from the future because I wanted to know what happened to my family. My mother and father argue all the time, they hate each other and I wanted to know why… growing up I only remember my parents arguing and helping my mother look after my sister when my father ran off" he finished and we just stood there, looking at each other.

"I'm ever going to leave Jess. I love her and I will do everything I can to make her happy. Your sister?" I asked and he nodded, he handed me a photograph from his wallet.

It was a photograph of him and a girl who looked to only be a year younger then him standing next to each other with his arm around her. She looked like Jess, same pale skin, same face shape, same hair colour the only thing that was different was she had my nose and mouth, I just stared at it for a few moments before handing it back to Matt. "Where is she?" I asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

"She's back in my time with you and Jess. You all think I've gone away on business to some remote place. Every time an anomaly opens to my time I go in and post a letter addressed to them telling them I'm OK" he explained.

"You better come with me and tell Jess all this" he nodded and we walked off to the car and drove to my house in complete silence… an awkward silence.

When we got there everyone came rushing over to us, checking us over to see who was hurt more to decide who was going to be in the most trouble "Every one needs to leave… apart from Emily" Matt said.

"We'll call tomorrow before you leave" I said, we all said our goodbyes and waited till everyone was gone "Go on Matt. It's your secret not mine"

Emily and Jess stood in front of us looking at us, waiting for one of us to speak. Matt took a deep breath and motioned for us all to sit down on the sofa, when we were all comfortable Matt started speaking.

"I'm Alex, Jess I'm Alex your son" she gasped and looked at me, I motioned for Matt to continue "I came from the future to find out why you and Becker hated each other, why you were always arguing when I was growing up, why he was coming and going for most of my life. Jess you told me it was because he was in the military and was always away working but I now know it's because he would come and go as he pleases…" she stopped him by putting her hand up and we all sat in silence.

"Your not Alex. Alex is upstairs in bed, my Alex, my baby is upstairs" she started crying so I hugged her, Emily was just in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Matt you should go… she's upset. I'll call tomorrow" he nodded and left with Emily.

I hugged Jess until she calmed down and she looked at me "You knew?" she asked and I could see the anger setting in.

I shock my head "He told me at the park, I was about to punch me and he just screamed it at me… then I brought him back here to tell you" she nodded and leaned into me again.

**Jess**

I awoke the next morning and I wished I hadn't because all the thoughts of the previous day came rushing back to me. Matt was Alex.

I turned to look at Becker in bed but he wasn't there, I put my dressing gown on and found him in Alex's room just looking at him. I went and stood in front of him also watching Alex sleep. He put his arms around my waist and leant down to my ear. "You know we have another baby… a little girl" he whispered to me.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"Matt showed me this picture of them yesterday. She was beautiful… she looked a lot like you ya know" I turned away from him and focused on baby Alex.

A few hours later I was sitting across from Matt in a coffee shop, we were sitting in an awkward silence sipping our drinks every now and again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, he sighed and put his drink down.

"Because telling you would change the future… I just wanted to know what happened to my family" he said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Becker said you have a picture in your wallet of you and your sister… can I see?" he nodded and handed me the photo. They looked so happy and carefree, you could tell the photograph was taken when they were teenagers and it made me smile. "Becker told me she was back in your time" I commented, still looking at the picture and he nodded.

We finished our drinks and Matt went and got us some more "I'm still in shock. You are my baby" I said looking into his eyes, seeing baby Alex's eyes on him. He just nodded. "I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday" he laughed.

"I should be apologising" he said "I should of told you the truth when I first seen you and Becker but I was scared to" he continued.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, well I asked questions about the future and he wouldn't answer "Ya no… I'm my own Godfather" he said and we started laughing.

I felt better now that I had spoke to him about some things and was happy to know that I would have the daughter I always wanted.

When I got home Becker was watching TV and baby Alex was asleep in his arms. "Hi" I said quietly, Becker turned to me and smiled. I went over to them and kissed them both on the cheek… both my boys.

"How'd it go?" I heard him ask as I went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Good. I feel a lot better now. He didn't tell me very much about the future but he did show me that photograph of him and his… sister" it felt weird saying that.

I felt arms come around my waist and kissing on my neck "Becker we can't. Maybe later" I said and felt him sigh.

"I was going to help you make the daughter in our future" he said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I think she may be already here" I said and he turned me around to face him. He smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked and I just gave him a simple nod.

"I'm not 100% sure but some of the signs are there… I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. Are you coming with me?" he nodded eagerly and put his hands on my tummy and kissed me.

**Becker**

We left the doctor's office with smiles on our faces. Jess was pregnant and I couldn't believe it.

When we got back to our house Jess put Alex in bed as he had fallen asleep and when she came back down I seen her put her hand on her stomach, she did that a lot when we found out she was pregnant with Alex.

She come over to me on the sofa and kissed me "I can't believe we're having another baby" she said and I kissed her again.

Of course Jess started ringing Abby and everyone else there was to ring, she even rung Lester and I could tell just how happy she was to be having another baby, I was happy to but I kind of wish Matt hadn't told me that he had a little sister because it wasn't a surprise like it was with Alex.

After she finished her phone calls she came back to the sofa and cuddled with me "I want to go back home to London… back to the ARC, we belong there Becker, not here in Ireland and Lester said we could have our old jobs back plus his niece is a babysitter and he said he could ask her to baby-sit for us while we're at work"

"Jess I know you miss everyone but we can't just get up and go, we have our jobs here. I have my own company… I need to be here and you can't just get up and quit from the school"

"Becker you're hardly there during the week. You can hire someone to be the manager for you and then you can come back here like once or twice a month to make sure everything is running smoothly and I can hand in my two week notice at work… please?" she begged and used them puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't turn down.

"OK" I said with a sigh and she squealed and kissed me about a hundred times and kept telling me she loved me.

**OK you amazing people. I asked for three reviews for the last chapter and I got four so for this chapter I'm going to ask for five before the next one comes out… Love you all xxx**

**P.S thanks to lilnicki23 for giving me the "we belong there" idea M**** xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

OK I know I have been MIA for a loooong time but what happened was my laptop broke and I went on my brother's computer without him knowing and then he found out and put a password on it… I have now found out the password and I will try to update the story now….

I have another story in mind for Becker and Jess, I won't tell you much about it but I will need someone's help with it so message me if you want to help.

Much Love xoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry it took so long….**

**Jess**

It had been six months since I found out I was pregnant with my little baby girl, in those six months we had moved back to London, got a three bedroom house that was five minutes away from work, got our jobs back and now everything in my life seemed perfect.

Matt told us to keep calling him Matt so that Alex doesn't get confused which made sense, he hadn't told us what his sister's name was so we had to guess and we finally picked a name.

Ava.

Matt informed us that his sister (in the future) was indeed called Ava, I don't even know how we came across that name it just popped into my head one day and Becker loved it.

Everyone at the ARC had been amazing and Alex came to the ARC every Saturday to play with his new best friend Rex… all Connor's fault of course, he introduced Alex to Rex and when we broke the news to him that he couldn't take Rex home we decided to bring him to the ARC every Saturday to see his 'best friend'.

Lester may not admit it but he absolutely loves Alex and plays with him at every opportunity. As we bring him into work every Saturday Lester took it upon himself to clean out the office adjoining his and made it into a mini play room for Alex. It had toys and all sorts and Alex went in there mainly if there was an anomaly alert when he was there.

Connor spent most of his free time in Alex's play room playing with some of the toys… he is such a big kid!

Alex said that Emily was his "gwil fwend" and he "wuved her". He was obsessed with her and he always kissed her, we found it funny and Matt joked that even when he was a baby he had good taste in women.

Life was good and I couldn't ask for anything more… well I want Ava to hurry up because I miss not being able to see my feet.

I walked to the ADD and sat in my chair and faced the screen when someone grabbed the back of my chair and turned me around, I was about to scream and then I seen who it was… Becker. "Yes?" I said in annoyance.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" he questioned.

Lunch? Hmm… what can I have for lunch? Was I even that hungry? Yes.

I nodded "Let me finish this, I'll be about ten minutes then we can go for lunch" I explained and he walked off to get his jacket and mine form the locker room.

When I finished and meet up with Becker we made our way to the KFC drive through, KFC had been my craving for two months… mmm.

When I had ordered my feast Becker looked at me as if I had three heads or something "I'm hungry" I stated, he shook his head and pulled into the car park so that he could eat his food.

I was still eating when we got back to the ARC and I ended up sitting in my chair munching on my fries with LOTS of barbeque sauce, Becker wouldn't kiss me if I had that because he hated the smell and taste of it.

The alarms started going off and I screamed silently to myself, all I wanted to do was eat my lunch without some silly creature trying to kill us all.

I gave the team the co-ordinates and threw the rest of my uneaten food away because by the time I got a chance to eat it, it would be cold.

**Becker**

We arrived at a building site next to the Thames and we couldn't find any anomaly and it was an open space so you would see it. "Maybe it's already closed" Abby called.

I started heading towards the car when I heard a rustling noise from behind me, I turned around but there was nothing there, then I heard it to my left but when I looked there was nothing there. "I think there's a creature, I can hear it but I can't see it"

Everyone started searching for it but we just couldn't find it, then Connor screamed and I ran over to him and seen a mouse. I lowered my gun and he ran behind me "Did you see that beast of a thing?" he shouted.

The rest of the team came running over "Don't worry it was just a little mouse" I said and looked at Connor in annoyance.

"There was nothing little about it!" he shouted in his over dramatic voice.

Emily was the first to laugh "You chase dinosaurs for a living but a little mouse scares you? Really?"

Connor stormed off to the car in one of his moods but he brought it on himself, Emily was right, he chased T-rex's, raptors, and all sorts of big dinosaurs but a little mouse makes him scream like a little girl.

After we cleared the area we went back to the ARC and of course I went straight to Jess to see how she was, she had been so stressed out lately and everything seemed to upset her.

I went to the ADD but she wasn't there and I searched everywhere and couldn't find her, I rung her but she didn't answer, I asked people if they had seen her and they said no.

"Abby" I called out as I seen her walking down the corridor and she turned when she heard her name, I ran to her "Can you check the girls toilets for Jess please, I can't find her and I'm worried about her"

I followed her to the toilets and she was in there for about two seconds when she called me, I went in and seen Jess laying on the floor "She's bleeding" she said and motioned down to her once light pink trousers which were now turning red.

**I don't really like this chapter but I wanted to give you a new chapter, I have a little bit of writers block so please, any ideas are a great help. Much Love xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK… here we go…**

**Becker**

I picked Jess up and ran to the car park with Abby following "I'm taking her to the hospital… tell Lester and look after Alex!" I shouted back to her and she nodded.

When I had put her securely in the car I just looked at her for a few seconds, but then I realized that we were losing precious seconds so I ran to my side of the car and drove as humanly possible to the hospital.

I ran in with her in my arms and doctors surrounded her and put her on a stretcher then took her away, I was about to follow when a nurse stopped me outside a door "You need to wait out here" she said and went into the room.

Waiting was horrible. What was wrong with Jess? Was she OK? Was the baby OK? What caused this?

There was a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I seen Abby, Connor with Alex who was smiling at me. I wanted to smile back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Abby can you take him to our house please?" I asked and handed her the keys "I'll ring you as soon as I know anything" she just gave me a sad nod and they left.

Matt said that he had a little sister but what if this baby doesn't make it, what if the future changes or something?

"Pacing won't help" I heard an Irish voice say behind me. Of course it was Matt and he was with Emily. "How is she?" I shrugged and sat down on a chair outside the room that Jess was in.

Emily put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and I gave her a small smile, silently thanking her.

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came out "Mr Becker?" he questioned and I nodded, I couldn't be bothered to correct him with Captain I just wanted to know what was wrong with Jess and my baby and if they were going to be OK.

"She has lost a lot of blood and after speaking to her we believe that it's stress. She needs to start taking it easy, maybe not work so many hours, stay in bed an hour longer and just have time to relax"

I nodded in understanding, Jess had been really stressed and I thought it was just her hormones, I didn't think something like this would happen… if I had just told her to take things easy then she would be OK "How's the baby?"

"The baby is OK, it's a little distressed but once Miss Parker is relaxed and happy so will the baby" I nodded again in understanding "You can see her now"

Thank God. I slowly walked into her room and Matt and Emily waited outside, when I seen her my heart broke. She was tied up to loads of wires and monitors and it freaked me out.

I went to the side of her bed and kissed her "Are you OK?" I questioned and she slightly nodded before crying.

I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't "I nearly killed our little girl Becker"

I shook my head at her "No, look you just need to take things easy is all… you and Ava are fine OK? I need you to stay that way"

**Jess**

How can he be so nice to me? I nearly killed our baby because I couldn't calm down and I had to stress about everything. It was all my fault.

"Jess, I mean it. Calm down." he was turning into solider mode and ordering me to do something, that was the only way I did something, when he spoke to me like that because I felt like one of his troops who need to follow his orders.

We had been there for hours and the doctor wanted me to stay over night and Becker wanted to stay with me but I ordered him to go home and look after Alex, Connor was probably having a mental breakdown.

So here I was at 10pm laying in this hospital bed all alone in a hospital, I hate hospitals and I wanted to go home to my family but that stupid doctor won't let me!

"Calm down" he said after hearing my heart monitor rise and I took deep breaths like Becker had ordered me to do and soon enough the heart monitor was back to normal.

**OK I no its short… it's a working progress**

**Much Love xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

** is the last chapter of this story because it's dragging a little and thats my fault I no, I am writing another Primeval story so take my poll and tell me if you think the next primeval story should have a child in or not... much love M xoxoxo**

**Becker**

Crying was heard throughout the house and I heard Jess moan and groan next to me, Jess had finally given birth to our beautiful little baby girl Ava Marie Becker. she was absolutly perfect, she looks like Jess so I know she'll be fighting away the boys and me and Alex will help, no one is getting their hands on my little girl. "Becker" Jess said in an annoyed tone. I had agreed to do night feeds for the first month and I had another two weeks to go.

Once she was fed, burped and changed I put her back in her crib "Goodnight princess" I whispered to her and closed her bedroom door and went back to bed "Ya know... I wouldn't mind having another one" I whispered to Jess.

"Hey if you wanna push out a baby the size of a watermelon out of your vagina then be my guest but I ain't doing it again... your getting the snip"

I hated that phrase 'the snip'. As soon as they do it you feel like less of a man, I like being manly and I like having everything in tact even more if truth be told "Don't think so" I whispered to her and heard her laugh quietly.

Not long after I fell into a peaceful slumber with Jess in my arms.

**10 years later**

**Jess**

"Daddy stop it!" Ava giggled as Becker tickled her again, we had changed the future for the better. I would of hated the future Matt knows to be reality were me and Becker absolutly hate eachother and not speak... I honestly couldn't imagine life without him.

Becker was my rock, my saviour, my calm before the storm... my everything and we had two beautiful children who I knew would grow up to make me and Becker proud. I mean c'mon Matt is ex army which means that he was in the army at some point and I knew Becker would love that. Truth be told I will be proud of my kids no matter what.

Of course we were still working at the ARC with the very same people... even Lester.

Abby and Connor got married a year after Ava was born and they now had three boys. Dylan, Ryan and Max. All of them caused havoc wherever they went, they were like Connor but ten times worse and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Abby. She was telling me the other day how they had broken the TV by playing 'Spider Man' of course Connor laughed about it which earned him a week on the sofa.

Matt and Emily got married six years ago and have a son, Ben, and another son on the way and they are going to call him Ethan... they chose that name because they realised if it hadn't been for Ethan deciding to come through that anomaly all them years ago in the first place then they wouldn't of found eachother. It was weird being a grandmother... which is what I was technically. I was there for the birth of Ben and will be there for the birth of Ethan.

Lester was still the same, he moaned and groaned about us but deep down he loved us and would do anything for us and we would do the same for him.

We were all still fighting anomaly's and creatures. Everytime Becker came home with bruises and injuries the kids would ask how he got them and his reply was always the same... I was fighting away the monsters and won. Of course he was going to big himself up infront of the kids and they loved it. Alex kept saying that he wanted to be like daddy when he's older because mummy's boring as mummy's job is 'only sitting at a computer all day'. Ava said she wanted to marry a prince and become a princess or if that didn't work out then the pink power ranger because pink was the best.

"Dinner!" I called out and heard feet running towards the kitchen table "No running!" I called out again and out the food on the table and we all sat down to eat.

Life was perfect and I couldn't ask for anything more, I had two beautiful perfect children, an amazing job, amazing friends and most of all an amazing husband... did I mention me and Becker got married?

Finally me and Becker tied the knot when Ava was six months old, it was beautiful and perfect. Abby and Emily were both maid of honors as I couldn't chose, James married us, Connor and Matt were best men and Alex was the cutest ring bearer. We only had close friends and family there but it was perfect.

**There it is folks... the last chapter, thank you for all your support through the story and all the reviews and suscribes it really means alot... as always Much Love M xoxoxo**


End file.
